


Born to Die

by Alices_wonderland



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Tried, My First Fanfic, honestly i dont know about the fiona/rhys stuff, i mean i just sat around all day butttt, i might add more characters, it might only be a few chapters, its the thought that counts tho, like 5 to 7-ish, so yay for me doing something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_wonderland/pseuds/Alices_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Felix's death, Sasha goes missing and Fiona searches all over Pandora for her... with help of some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was so Confused as a Little Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fan fiction for the Borderlands Fandom. And basically I was VERY disappointed to see the lack of Fiona fics. (Shame on you all) So I put this trash together and called it done. FYI: I don't have a beta reader so... sorry? And I was listening to Lana Del Ray while writing this hence the title. Any way enjoy babes.

Fiona always thought she could take whatever life would throw at her. Living in the streets with nothing but her wits and Sasha by her side as a child had made her sure of that. All she ever wanted to do was protect her sister, so when they had run out of money she would do anything. Today it was pick pocketing a tall man with slicked back brown hair for their latest scheme.  
  
“Ah, Ah, Ah. Not so fast there friend.” He had said so calmly, like he dealt with Pandoran little street kids like Fiona his whole life. Which he probably did.  
  
“Excuse me, sir? I have no idea what you’re talking about. I am only waiting for my sister to get back from the inside the store.” She lied.  
  
“You know, you almost had me. But next time remember to have a proper distraction.”  
  
“Okay, thanks. But how did you know I was trying to take your wallet? I thought I was doing pretty good job.”  
  
“And you were. I’ve seen you and sister pickpocket others. Plus it felt like someone tickling my bottom.” He teased.  
  
“Yeah… sorry about that. I’m Fiona.” She said with a laugh in her voice.  
  
“I’m Felix. Where are your parents?”  
  
“I-I… I don’t know. Sasha thinks they are just gone on vacation. I know what happened though. They didn’t want us… so they left.”  
  
“Sasha? Is that your sister?” He pointed across the road to a window where a little dirt-covered girl with short dark hair looked through to watch her sister.  
  
“Yeah, I was trying to find something for us to eat. I have to protect and look out for her. But it’s okay because I would do anything for her.”  
  
Felix hesitated for a second, thinking. Why was he feeling so… torn up over a couple of street kids? Was it because he knew what it felt like to be just abandoned? Or was it because he admired the girl for keeping strong for so long? No matter what his reason was, Felix knew what he had to do.  
  
“What if told you I teach how you and your sister how to pickpocket without anyone knowing? Or how to shoot a gun. You could live with me too.”  
  
Fiona had looked away from the towering man to signal her sister that she had everything under control. When she heard what he had said she immediately looked back up to the man. Her eyes started to glimmer with hope.  
  
“Do you mean it?”She had to be sure this wasn’t some cruel joke on her. Felix only nodded in response.  
  
“Of course!” She jumped up and down. “I’ll go get Sasha! She’ll be so excited!” She ran across the road and into the abandoned building. Felix watched as the young girl started to explain the whole situation to the smaller girl. While Fiona had been talking he noticed the youngest start to cry and hug her eldest.  
  
Before then Fiona was starting to believe they weren’t going to make it. That it was only a matter of time before a psycho stabbed them to death and wore their faces in skin pizza party or a skag would devour them whole. But now that she thinks about, she doesn’t know why she accepted the man’s offer. She knew what could’ve happened, that she should’ve walked away and look for her next meal somewhere else. But the thought of being wanted by someone was so overwhelming she couldn’t care less of what happened next. As long as she had Sasha by her side she could do anything.  
  
She supposes that was why she so torn apart about Felix’s death. He was the closest thing she had to parents for her and Sasha. After months of surviving he came and saved them. Sure he could be a bit selfish and impatient but wasn’t everyone? Her thoughts had been interrupted by a fist slamming in front of her glass.  
  
“Go home Fiona.” She looked up to see August glaring at her. She had known him for a long time. Everyone knew August, he owned the Purple Skag, one of the most popular bars in all of Hollow Point. If you didn’t know him from the bar then you knew him because of his side work. He worked with his mother for deals with big companies like Torgue or Maliwan. What were the deals exactly? Fiona had no idea and she didn’t want to know. She knew that it was bad business so she stayed to everyday conning and manipulations. It wasn’t a lot but it was enough for her and Sasha.  
  
Speaking of which, August had the most obvious crush on Sasha since the moment she walked into the bar for her 21st birthday to properly celebrate. Fiona being the protective older sister that she is, had to tell August multiple times that it wasn’t happening. One reason being his ridiculous nose ring.  
  
“Oh come it’s only…what, nine o’clock? Come on August sit down with me and get a drink too.” She protested with a distinct slur in her words.  
  
“Fiona, its 2 in the morning. Go home.” He sighed and his gaze softened up. “I know you are all upset about Feli-”  
  
“Don’t say his name. Ever.” She said harshly, scowling right back at him. “And don’t worry I was leaving anyways.” She choked down the remainder of her drink before she got up from her seat at the bar and stumbled out into the street. Once outside she took a moment to adjust to her new surroundings after being in pub for hours and take in the night air.  
  
She started to make her way to Felix’s safe house she was staying at. The caravan had also been lost in their most recent scam. Fiona just wished she could’ve said or done anything before it happened. She had got a bad feeling from the deal the moment she saw the bandit camp. It was supposed to be an easy score, distract them while Sasha stole the weapons they were going to sell. But one of the bandits saw the caravan with Felix in it. Fiona stopped as she leaned against a wall of an old building and started to cry again.  
  
“God, why didn’t I say anything?” She whispered to herself. After a good –actually incredibly miserable- five minutes of crying, Fiona wiped her tears away and continued her way to the safe house. Once she turned the corner she saw the door wide open and all the lights off. She ran inside looking around to see that many of the belongings had been missing, broken, or overturned. It looked absolutely trashed. After examining the whole room she noticed one crucial detail:  
  
Sasha was nowhere in sight.


	2. Scared That I Couldn't Find All the Answers, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start the search for Sasha with our dear friend (not actually so dear, more so violent) August and receive help from a friend. ;)

“SASHA!”  
  
Fiona frantically searched the safe house again in hopes of maybe finding Sasha hiding and this was all just some silly, stupid prank. But to no avail, Sasha wasn’t there. Fiona dropped to her knees, crying uncontrollably. First she lost Felix to a horribly planned heist, now Sasha… honestly Sasha could be anywhere.  
  
Possibilities and questions started to race through Fiona’s head. Could she have been kidnapped? Was it because of the heist? Where should she start to look? Who could she ask? Only one name came to her mind: August. She wanted to believe that right now she could trust him. She could, right?  
  
He had hustled her out of the bar about hour ago. If luck was her side, he would still be there. Fiona got up, dusted herself off and headed back out for the Purple Skag. She was walking quickly, trying not fall on her ass. Sadly her efforts were in vain, as Fiona tripped on her feet and landed face first in the dirty back alley. She tried with all her determination to get up but she drank so damn much. She could feel the darkness starting to seep into her vision, sleep taking over her body.  
  
\-------  
_She was looking around for anything to indicate where she was. It was blindingly bright and purple. She could feel a hand intertwine with her own right hand. When she looked to see who it could possibly be, she saw a familiar face turned to look at something in front of them._  
  
_“Fiona… isn’t it beautiful?” Their eyes wide in complete awe. They turned to look at her after she didn’t respond back. The hand in her own started tightening. “This is it; we’ll be set for life. Ya’know they’ll be talking about us for years. ‘Fiona the Vault Hunter: a true legend ’, sounds pretty good right?”_  
  
_Fiona was finally able to find her voice to ask: “Where are we?” She waited for the person to speak as she looked at what was in front of her._  
  
_“Vault of the Traveler.” They responded slowly still in astonishment, it was eerie. “We worked so hard for this and here we are, no thanks to them.” They said the end of their remark with disgust in their voice. Fiona looked behind to where they were looking as well. She saw bodies floating in the air. She didn’t recognize any of the faces. She came to a stop when she found one of the bodies she knew_.  
  
_“Felix?” She whispered to herself. Another body came into her view, this one much more customary. “SASHA!” She yelled this time, hopeful she would get the lifeless attention of her sister but she only caught the one of the stranger next to her. That’s when it became so much clearer of what was happening. The face looked right at her the same time she looked at theirs._  
  
_“She can’t hear you, dumbass. Actually it’s your fault they are all like that. But of course, ‘whatever it takes!’ God you’re such a lost cause, I told you they didn’t help us at all! THEY WANTED US TO FAIL, FIONA!” The doppelganger then released Fiona’s hand to lurch themselves at her. At this point she couldn’t tell what was happening anymore. All she wanted was for it to be over._  
  
\-------  
Fiona woke up to the taste of dirt and alcohol in her mouth. Getting up with much difficultly, she was hit with worse headache of her entire exiestence. She took a moment to get situated with her hangover and figure out a plan. She finally came to the conclusion she would give August a call and meet with him. She took out the ECHOcomm from her back pocket and waited for him to pick up, luck came through and he did.  
  
“August …are you there?” She waited for any signs of another person to respond back to her.  
  
“How the hell are you awake, Fiona? It’s so damn early…” He answered but soon started to trail off, back into sleep.  
  
“That is not our number one priority; I need to meet you ASAP. Think you can handle that?” She said frustrated with him already.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I guess meet me at the safe house. Can’t imagine you trying to go anywhere with your shitty mood.” There was rustling in the background signaling he was getting ready to meet her.  
  
“And be quick about it!” She said quickly before hanging up. Now all she had to do was get back to the safe house and strip herself of last night’s clothes. Walking slowly, she found that she didn’t get too far from the scene that had taken place at the residence. She entered trying not to touch anything so that August could see the extent of her predicament, and hurriedly shredded her clothes for much cleaner attire.  
  
Not soon after changing, she heard a fist pounding on the door, announcing August’s arrival.  
  
“Fiona open up! ‘And be quick about it!’” He said the last part in a mocking tone.  
  
“Ha ha, you’re so funny, but I’m not in the mood for your jokes August.” She said as she opened the door for him to come in and see the trashed abode. His eyes went a little wide at the state of it.  
  
“Uh, so let me guess you had too much fun and now you want me clean up after you?” He said now slightly irritated because Fiona had asked him to before and wasn’t going to do so again. “Listen Fiona, I’m not cleaning up your shit again. Do it yourself.” He crossed his arms at the end of his argument.  
  
“I told you I’m not in the mood for your shit; this is serious.” Fiona paused and sighed before continuing. “Last night I came back from the bar and found the place completely trashed and… Sasha was gone.”  
  
“What do you mean Sasha is gone?” He had of look of alarm come over his expression. “Did you try to call her?”  
  
“See this is why you are here; no I didn’t call her. I was too worried so I went out to look for you but ended up spending the night in the ally. Guess I can give it a try though.” She pulled out her ECHOcomm and pulled up Sasha’s number. August had come to stand next to her as they listened to the ringing. The sound of a loud ringtone flooded the room. Fiona had walked to towards where it was originating from under a large beaten up chair in the corner.  
  
She reached down to pull it out from underneath the chair and sure enough it was Sasha’s. Fiona turned the device around in her hands, by then the ringing had stopped.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” She said mostly to herself trying to piece together what was happening.  
  
“Do you- you think it was the bandits?” August had asked from behind her. Fiona had no idea how he knew about the bandits but she wouldn’t be surprised if Sasha blabbed to him about it. Seeing as they both are gun fanatic; she was probably trying to set him up a deal.  
  
“It’s the only thing we got; so I guess that’s the plan. We’ll head there in about an hour, it’s kind of long trip so gather some shit up.” She said quickly looking around the place for anything that could be of use on their expedition.  
  
“And how exactly do you plan to get there? You don’t have your ride anymore.” August asks.  
  
“Don’t you have that ugly truck with the horns on the front?”  
  
“I did, but it’s being repaired after some angry business partners weren’t too happy with an offer.” He said recalling the event. Fiona had to think of a quick solution.  
  
“Scooter, He really likes me so maybe he can help us out if we explain it to him.” She suggested, shrugging at the idea.  
  
“Sounds good, gather our shit and meet back at Scooter’s.” With that August left Fiona by herself to pack up.  
  
An hour later Fiona had packed a large bag filled with homemade grenades, extra ammunition, snacks -a girl’s gotta eat-, money, clothes, and of course her trusted hidden sleeve revolver. She walked in to see August already there waiting with a bag by his feet. The moment she saw Scooter a smile fought its way to her lips.  
  
“Scooter, just the person I wanted to see!” She exclaimed, coming up to hug to smaller man.  
  
“Heya girl, what’cha need? Or did’ya just come on by to see your best buddy Scooter?” He asked, absolutely ecstatic to see Fiona.  
  
“Well, the thing is I kinda need a ride.” She said as they parted from their hug. He got this curious look on his face so she continued. “The caravan’s gone and Sasha’s is missing too, me and August are going to the bandit camp to find her. Think you can help us out?” She explained moving her hands around to further emphasize her words.  
  
“Anything to find Sasha! But why them bandits might have her?”  
  
“See what happened was there was deal to get some guns from them and they found out. So after destroying the caravan with…” She paused to gather herself, not wanting to breakdown again. “With Felix in it, we think that maybe they weren’t done with us so they kidnapped Sasha.”  
  
“I understand. I’ll see what I can do for ya’ll.” He walked away to start getting a vehicle digistructed. Fiona made her way over to August; smirking, obviously proud of herself.  
  
“See, what did I tell you? Scooter loves me.” She said crossing her arms.  
  
“I didn’t doubt that at all, but good job.”He confessed.  
  
A minute later Scooter came back with a smug look on his face.  
  
“I think you’ll like what I got ya’ll.” He points to the vehicle that had just finished digistructing. Fiona was speechless when she saw the same model of caravan that had been lost only days ago before her.  
  
“Scooter… this is amazing! Thank you so much.” She says in complete admiration.  
  
“I know, I know, ya’ll need to get leaving now though if you’re gonna get a chance to save Sasha.”A sad smile comes across his face at the end.  
  
Fiona and August grab their bags, get comfortable with the caravan and begin to drive off before Fiona remembers something significant. She sticks her head out one of the windows and turns around to shout out to Scooter.  
  
“Hey, we forgot to pay!” She yells out to him.  
  
“Just find Sasha and I’ll call it even!” He hollers back at them before they disappeared in the distance.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, I decided on 10 chapters and the part with nightmare is supposed to Fiona facing a dream (I guess) with her greatest enemy... yes! You guessed it, herself! What a twist, right?! Kidding, its actually pretty cliche. Plus writing Scooter was so hard, I feel like I made him super ooc.


	3. The Road is Long, We Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and August are on the road for the bandit camp, once there they notice it's not exactly what they were expecting.

The road ahead of them was mostly quiet. They encountered few others in their path. That and also they had nothing to talk about. They already knew they had to get to the bandit camp and save Sasha. There was nothing more to discuss. That didn’t stop Fiona from trying.  
  
“So…why were you so eager to help? I’d figured you would’ve put up more of an argument.” She waited in silence for his response.  
  
“I don’t know. I know what you’re going through and I thought ‘hey maybe this might be something different from pouring drinks and bashing people over the head’. I also just want to find Sasha.” The tips of his ears started to go pink at the end of his statement.  
  
“Let me get this straight; you’re only helping because you’re bored and just so you can make some more pathetic moves on my sister. Just know that this isn’t supposed to be fun, okay?” She narrowed her eyes a bit.  
  
“Never said any of that, I know how you work. I don’t expect anything else.” He said in defense.  
  
“Hey, just… that’s not what I meant. Just don’t let it go to your head.” She sighed. “And thanks, for ya’know, coming with me.” She finished before looking back out the window.  
  
“Yeah, whatever.” He mumbled eyes still on the road.  
  
The ride went on for a few more hours of nothing but dust, screaming psychos, and gunshots before they stopped for the night. Fiona went up to the roof of the caravan to keep watch and August made no complaint, only falling asleep.  
  
It was cold out and the sky sparkled with each star that was in it. Fiona looked up, hoping maybe one day she could take Sasha off this damned planet and somewhere more peaceful. Somewhere where Sasha could do whatever she wanted without having to burn bridges and stab anyone in the back to get there. She could only hope for now.  
  
\------  
They set out for the camp as soon as the sun came back out. It was a pleasant quiet, they didn’t feel the need to talk the whole ride.  
  
“How much further is this damn place?” August had said, breaking Fiona’s peaceful thinking.  
  
“Why, you just itching to get under some more fire?” Fiona teased.  
  
“No, it’s just we’ve been driving a couple a days now, you’d think we would be there by now.”  
  
“Well, we’re not too far; I’m guessing we’ll be there in a couple hours at most. I can take over if you want.” She nodded over to the steering wheel in his hands.  
  
“Be my guest.” He simply said, stopping the caravan and getting out. Fiona climbed over to the driver’s seat, waiting for August to get in. It had been a few minutes; she figured he was just peeing before they left again.  
  
After a while Fiona started getting suspicious. If August did get eaten alive by one of the wildlife on Pandora, she wanted to know; just so she could get going again. Fiona looked around the caravan and further out until she spotted August by a tree.  
  
“You enjoying nature, you know all of nature’s dust and psychotic murders?” She asked slightly bothered at him for making her wait.  
  
“Down there,” August pointed down the cliff; towards a large camp with people moving around in a frenzy. “That your bandit camp?”  
  
“Will you look at that; we were at lot closer than I thought. Good job, buddy. Let’s go down there and show them what’s up.” She walked away to get into the caravan again. She was stopped by August grabbing her arm. “What is it now? If we’re going to get Sasha, let’s do it now.”  
  
“No look, they’re being attacked. It looks like maybe another camp.”  
  
“That’s great, now let’s go August. They won’t know we’re in there until after we left with Sasha and some souvenirs.” He looked at her for an explanation. Fiona only sighed before continuing, “Guns, August.”  
  
“Right,” They headed back for the caravan; driving down further to the gates.   
  
“You still only got that little pistol?” He asked right as Fiona started to open the door.  
  
“Yeah, why?” She asked crossing her arms.  
  
“Last time didn’t go so well, and that was just one camp. I think you should, I dunno, take something bigger.” He pointed to his duffle bag on the ground before proceeding to open it. Of course, it was filled with gun of different sizes and models.  
  
“I think I’ll be okay. I have gone this far with just one gun and many grenades.” She smirked at the idea of blowing up the door of wherever they were keeping Sasha and just walking in like a total badass; with bodies and bullets flying everywhere behind her. Sasha would come up to Fiona and high-five her before running out with her own gun and adding to the havoc outside the cell. Fiona was pulled out of her daydreaming by the sound of the door slamming next to her.  
  
“You coming or not?” August yelled over the sound of shooting. Fiona got out and made her way to the side of the main gates before making it to the other side of the wall.  
  
Once there she noticed whatever group was attacking the camp was winning, by _a lot_. Fiona had no idea where they could be keeping people so she made a run for a building that resembled something of a police station. On her way she came across a large armored man with a shotgun. She dodged him and before he could turn around and she could pull out her gun, the back of his head exploded in blood and brains. He fell to the ground and behind stood August; face splattered with blood. He had an absolute savage look on his face.  
  
“I got your back, just make over to that building! They are probably keeping her there!” He yelled before turning back to the chaos behind him. Fiona just nodded and continued to run and dodge anyone who got in her way. Eventually she had a few guys onto her; she was left with her only option. She ducked behind a large crate and threw a few grenades. She didn’t wait for them to go off before she ran for the building’s door; just like a badass.  
  
She bolted the door behind her before looking around. The place was completely empty of life; only boxes upon boxes took up the space of the room. Fiona sighed, knowing she would have to go back out there and look for the next place Sasha could be.  
  
Fiona only made back it to the door until she realized there wasn’t the sound of shooting and screaming anymore. Worried, she snuck back to the place behind the crate; sneaking her way until she could see a short man wearing a mask. He was totally shredded, he had an eight pack and was surround by men and woman wearing worn-out and dirt-covered… suits?  
  
“I told you already, I wasn’t with them. I was only looking for someone they kidnapped.” She heard August-obviously annoyed- say.  
  
Fiona had to do something and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for any errors.Thanks for everyone reading and leaving kudos, it is so appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr at thelovelyfi


	4. And the Road gets Tough, I Don't Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some decision making Fiona and August team up with a few friends.

Fiona sat there behind the crate, frozen in place. What was she supposed to do? These people had just killed an entire bandit camp, a large one at that and now they had August at gunpoint. She knew she had to do something, anything if she was going to have a chance of saving Sasha; and that was why she was here in the first place. That was why she dragged August here with her. Her only solution she could come up with wasn’t the best of any means, but it was all she had.  
  
Fiona took a deep breath before standing up and slowly approaching the large group of people gathered around August. He didn’t even look worried, just pissed off. She made her way through the crowd to the middle of it, where their ‘leader’ stood. She was going to have to talk her way through this one.  
  
“Hi, so thanks. These guys that were here before you killed them; they were some serious assholes.” She forced out a laugh. There was no response and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking behind his mask, so she continued. “This is my friend here, August. And I’m Fiona. What happened here was my sister was kidnapped by these jerks, so we came down to save her. Best part is that you guys were kicking ass here so we just decided to grab my sister and go.” She finished with an obviously nervous grin.  
  
“What’s your sister’s name?” He said through the masked, though it was muffled a bit.  
  
“Sasha. I need to find her, so if could let us go, we’ll leave now.” Fiona said slightly surprised she wasn’t having her head blown off yet. The man raised his hand and then lowered it again. The crowd started to dissipate and the man made his way to where Fiona and August stood. Once in front of the two he removed his mask and to reveal a man with a bushy beard and sparkling blue-green eyes.  
  
“I’m Vaughn and this is the Children of Helios. Can we help in finding your sister?” He asked in a kind voice.  
  
“Children of Helios; what the hell is that?” August asked before Fiona could think of anything to say.  
  
“We are the survivors of Helios crashing. Everyone here used to be just a bunch of lazy assholes working for Hyperion, and then a friend of mine… just kind of crashed it into Pandora.” Vaughn explained.  
  
“What do you mean just crashed it into Pandora? Helios and Hyperion were huge. And how have I not heard of you guys yet?”Fiona questioned.  
  
“It’s a long story, and the Children of Helios like to keep themselves and prefer not to resort to violence. Unless you’re these assholes here who were stealing guns and murdering our people, then that’s a different story.” He chuckled a bit.  
  
“You said you could help us look for Sasha, how? August asked, crossing his arms.  
  
“The children are already looking around the camp, so if they find her you know, you’re welcome. But if they don’t, I know someone who can help.” Vaughn shrugged.  
  
“That’s great, but how are we supposed to trust you?” Fiona asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
“Can we talk about this later, preferably before more bandits come? And I guess you can’t trust us but if you’re looking for sister; I might be able to help. So come with us or not it is your choice.” He said before he walked away to a group of ex-Hyperion around a map.  
  
“You think we should go with him? It might be all we have now.” August asked turning to face Fiona who was staring at Vaughn.  
  
“We still don’t know if Sasha is here or not, if she’s not; then I say yeah, let’s go.”She said still looking at Vaughn before turning away to look for any sign of Sasha.  
  
While searching the buildings, Fiona thinks about Vaughn. She remembers him being one of the bodies in her dream, and she can’t shake the feeling that she is supposed to go with him. That maybe it’s a sign, or maybe it’s just a coincidence. She notices the Hyperion guns Vaughn was talking about in one of the buildings and decides against being shot up for stealing one. When she comes back around to see Vaughn talking to a man; she walks over just as the man goes in the other direction.  
  
“How far away is Helios?” She asks as soon as she’s in front of him.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes, and if we’re going to find her we’ll have to meet up with that friend I mentioned earlier, not Helios.” He brightens up a little.  
  
“Okay, wherever the hell that is; we’re going.” She says firmly.  
  
“Cool, I’ll have my people head back for base and because I’m so trusting, I’ll go with you. I’m assuming you won’t need a whole army to escort you there?”  
  
“Guess not, but I would be nice if I was meeting the guy who apparently single-handedly took down a whole corporation/space station. But you don’t always get what we want, huh?” She shrugged.  
  
The Children of Helios cleared out half an hour later, leaving the three of them in the empty camp. Making their way back to the caravan was the peaceful silence Fiona was missing. That was until Vaughn started talking again.  
  
“So where are you guys from?” He said, trying to figure out who he was working with.  
  
“Hollow Point.” August said, bored.  
  
“Oh, so are you guys like… a thing or something? Because I don’t want to be third-wheeling by mysel- I’ll take that as a no.” He finished his remark as soon as he saw Fiona’s glare.  
  
“No is correct buddy. I’m just helping to find her sister, okay?” August glared at Vaughn as well; Vaughn only nodding.  
  
“That and because he wants to continue trying to get with her.” Fiona snorted before adding, “Not happening, by the way” She said looking over to August.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it already.” August said.  
  
Fiona took over the driving while Vaughn gave her directions and told her the story of how his friend took down Helios. Fiona couldn’t care less about his story only listening to his directions. Soon enough she got tired of his nonstop talking.  
  
“Vaughn, that is all very interesting but would you care to share where we are going to exactly?” She stopped him mid-sentence.  
  
“Yeah, okay, you ever hear about this company Atlas? Well that’s where we’re heading. You know it was always his dream to be -”After that Fiona stopped listening and concreted on the road again.  
  
\---------  
  
They traveled throughout all of Pandora for days; soon enough Vaughn ran out of things to say and just stopped all together, save for his directions to Atlas. Fiona couldn’t keep up her totally cold exterior, eventually even playing cards with Vaughn and cracking jokes on August.  
  
“Hey Vaughn, is the place? Because I kinda have a feeling like it is, considering all the security.” Fiona asked, stopped in front of a set of gates, a large dome in the distance.  
  
“Yeah, welcome to Atlas. Mr. Atlas likes to make shit big and obnoxious; including the fact that he calls himself Mr. Atlas.” Vaughn said some amusement in his voice.  
  
“Okay then, tell him to get his fancy ass down here and open the gates.” August said.  
  
“Getting to that now,” Vaughn said while pulling out his ECHOcomm. “Yeah, tell Mr. Atlas its Vaughn… thanks.” He turned it off as the gates opened.  
  
Driving up to the dome Fiona was in awe at its beauty; the colors ranging from glowing greens to dark reds. They had to get out of the caravan making the rest of the way to the dome by foot. Outside the doors, Vaughn stopped them.  
  
“Just so you know, Mr. Atlas is kinda an asshole and says really stupid shit, because he just likes to see what happens when he does. But he still is great guy. I wouldn’t be here without him; I mean that as both a blessing and a curse.” He explained.  
  
“Well, I’m sure he is absolutely terrible in every way possible, but I don’t care. I just want to get over with this, okay?” Fiona said. Vaughn moved out of the way of the door, which now were open for them; revealing a busy room with many people bustling around inside. They walked within only a few feet before being stopped.  
  
“Vaughn, how are you bro? I haven’t seen you in forever!” A tall man walked up to hug Vaughn, Fiona assuming this was the guy they had come to see.  
  
“I’m great bro, but I could use your help.” Vaughn said; letting go of the man to move out of the way to show Fiona and August looking around inside the place. “This is Fiona and August; they are looking for Fiona’s sister.” He explained.  
  
“Uh, that’s not exactly what I do here Vaughn.” He crossed his arms and after seeing Vaughn’s expression, he sighed and continued. “I don’t know what I can do to help, but I can try.” The man said before walking over to the two in the corner. “Hi, I’m Rhys and welcome to Atlas.” He said, spreading out his arms in a showing gesture.  
  
Vaughn was right; this guy was an asshole and Fiona was not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading honey buns, not much to add here. I do want to mention that I feel like my writing style changes a lot so... yeah. I also have a three day weekend coming up so expect some more chapters then.


	5. Come and Take a Walk on the Wild Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at Atlas there is some disagreements between the con-artist and the company man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue. That's whats going here so enjoy.

Fiona looked over the man, Rhys, she recognized him as well. He was also in her dream that night; she knew this couldn’t just be a coincidence. She is supposed to be here, asking this… asshole? Yeah, asking this asshole -would do for now until she thought of something better- for help. She wouldn’t ever admit this; but what he had here was really something.  
  
“Yeah, okay, so can you help us or not?” Fiona crossed her arms. “I really don’t want to be here longer than I have to so…”  
  
His smile started to wear away before saying, “I mean I can try, I’m flattered you came to me for help; but there might not be a lot I can do.”  
  
“So why are here then; if you can’t do much but show off?” Her patience was withering away.  
  
“Well, you aren’t giving me much to work with here.” Rhys started to glare at her slightly.  
  
“What you need to know is that her name is Sasha and she wasn’t at the bandit camp that might’ve had her and we traveled from Hollow Point to look for her. We get to said bandit camp and meet your buddy Vaughn here. Is that enough?”  
  
“Why would your sister be at a bandit camp?” Rhys asked; any previous anger vanished and replaced with curiosity.  
  
“Because she is gun loving freak who made a deal with them for some off the market Hyperion guns, and the deal turned to shit when one those maniacs blew up Felix!” She was yelling at this point and had all eyes on her.  
  
“I- I’m sorry to hear about that, if we could, uh, talk about this somewhere else, maybe?” He stuttered a bit in surprise of her outburst. He started guiding Fiona and August with Vaughn following behind to a door on the far left and down a few hallways until they came to a conference room with large table in the middle. Rhys closed the door and took a seat towards the back of the room.  
  
“Okay, let’s start over. Hi, my name is Rhys; I hear you’re looking for your sister, right?” He had a wide stupid grin on his face.  
  
Fiona had calmed down at this point; now just trying to get this over with. “Fiona, and yeah, you heard right. So do you think you can help?”  
  
“Oh it’s great to meet you Fiona!” His voice was now only sarcasm. “Maybe she is doing some deal somewhere else?” He shrugged.  
  
“She wouldn’t just run off to go on her own heist without telling me, okay?” Fiona made her way over to the closest chair and sat down, putting her feet on the table.  
  
“Yeah, those two are real close, tell each other everything.” August joined in, sitting next to Fiona.  
  
“It’s all I have, so if you come up with something else let me know.” Rhys leaned back in his chair.  
  
“Okay, if you think that’s what happened then go for it. Do whatever you’re going to do and fast.” She said still a little on edge.  
  
“I could get one of my guys to look for any big activity around gun trading and such, and if we find anything I’ll let you know. It could be awhile since there isn’t very many of us here.” He explained before continuing, “You could stay here until then.”  
  
Fiona then started to believe she had the worse luck around.  
  
\--------  
  
Her room she got wasn’t awful by any means. In fact it was quite nice. Plush carpets, great outdoor view of the gardens, hot water, and everything in between. She was just about to get ready for probably the best sleep of her life, until she heard knocking on the door.  
  
“If it’s anyone but Rhys; come in, the door’s open.” She yelled over to the person behind it.  
  
“Wait, are you being serious?” Rhys said, still waiting.  
  
“Yes, but if you got some good news for me, you’re more than welcome in.” He walked in to the room and to the far corner of the room where he sat on a large couch.  
  
“Not yet, I just wanted to see how you were doing. You know being out in the cruel and unforgiving outdoors, then getting probably the best room, like ever; got to make sure you didn’t have heart attack or something.” He smiled before nervously rubbing his neck.  
  
“A heart attack, really?” She rolled her eyes, before a small smile fought its way to her lips. “I mean, it’s a pretty cool room, but not that cool.”  
  
“Oh, okay. So before you kill me or something, who was Felix? You mentioned him earlier.”  
  
Fiona sighed. “For awhile it was just me and Sasha living on our own. We did whatever we could just to make it another day .One day there he was; a perfect mark. All I had to do was get his wallet and go. It was going to plan, that was until he noticed I was trying to pickpocket him. But he didn’t try hurting me or something; in fact he took us in. He showed us how to use our innocent enough looks to our advantage, to use a gun, and take us on our first big heist.” She smiled, recalling the memory; looking down at the ground. “So when we got the word that this group had some guns for sell, he and Sasha were already packing up the caravan. I had a bad feeling about it though; and I kept it to myself. I thought nothing could go wrong.”  
  
There was some silence for a few a minutes before she continued again. “So you took Helios down all by yourself? I don’t know why I don’t believe that.” She smirked.  
  
“Why is that so hard to believe? I did have some motivation of course, you know like a psychotic murder in my brain. But yeah I did.” He said defensively.  
  
“What do you mean a psychotic murder? I feel like you’re leaving out major detail to this story.”  
  
“Vaughn didn’t already tell you this?”  
  
“He probably did, but I wasn’t too interested about Mr. Atlas’ adventures at the time.”  
  
“Yeah, everyone here started calling me that, so I just went with it. Anyway Handsome Jack was in my head and he tried to take over my body too, after he was in Helios’ system that is. I had to get rid of him so; I just sort of crashed it and killed like all of ex-coworkers.” He chuckled lamely.  
  
“I’m going to pretend everything you just said makes sense, even though it doesn’t.” Fiona said.  
  
“Thanks. Okay, question two-”He started before Fiona cut him off.  
  
“I don’t remember signing up for a game show.”  
  
“Well I want to know who I’m helping out here.” He explained.  
  
“You’re kind of annoying, you know that?” She teased.  
  
“Ouch, I’m insulted.” He placed a hand to his chest in mock hurt. “As I was saying, are you and that nose ring guy like a thing or something. Because I’m kind of getting those vibes just a little; and I just want to make sure… you know before uh- I mean I’m not going to try anything even if you two aren’t together but-” He rambled on for awhile before Fiona decided to give him some mercy.  
  
“No, we’re not dating or whatever is going through your tiny brain. I just wanted his help, even if he does nothing much but hit things.”  
  
“Thank God…” He sighed out before Fiona raised an eyebrow. “That’s not what I meant!”  
  
“I’m sure.” She already loved messing with the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey honey buns, thanks for reading. Once again if there any mistakes sorry.  
> Follow me on Tumblr @ thelovelyfi for updates and other bs.


	6. Let's Go get High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you read the title correctly. It's exactly that and getting some useful information from Rhys.

They had talked for awhile and about anything. Fiona had kicked him out though when it started getting really late. She wasn’t going to lie; Rhys was starting to grow on her. He still was a total dork but it was kind of… cute?  
  
No, of course it wasn’t; Fiona couldn’t be thinking like that. She was yelling at the guy when they first met. She just needed sleep, on that super soft bed with the fluffiest pillows she has ever seen. Fiona fell asleep the second her head met the pillow.  
  
\-------  
_She was standing in the glowing room again, this time the bodies were definitely looking at her. She stood under their stares uncomfortably. The hand that grabbed hers this time felt different; larger and rougher. She looked over to her right to see Felix. Another hand held her left hand. When she looked she saw Sasha. They looked so preoccupied on whatever was in front of them._  
  
_She looked ahead too; her hands felt empty again and in front of her was somewhere completely different. It was cooler and a much more cramped. Looking around she realized she was sitting in the caravan. Fiona moved her hat from her face when she heard familiar voices arguing, one trying to convince the other._  
  
_Before she could wonder what was happening she was behind a large fan looking upon the scene that was unfolding in front of her._  
  
__Rhys was holding something in his hand, examining it with Vaughn beside him. Fiona noticed the pair looked completely different. For one Vaughn was shaking, had glasses on and a case handcuffed to him. Second, Rhys just looked like a Hyperion jackass.  
  
_Suddenly a crash sounded and the blinding purple light came back; everything had started fading away just when it seemed the dream had only began._  
\--------  
  
She woke up and looked out her window to see the sun starting to come into view of the sky. She sat there in the bed going over everything that had just happened; trying to piece it together and figure out the dream’s meaning. At last, she ended with more questions than answers. Finally getting out from underneath the covers, she made her way to the bathroom that was attached to the side of the large bedroom.  
  
After showering and getting ready to face the world for another day, she decided she needed breakfast and an update on the search for Sasha. Walking back out into the hallway she noticed August coming out of his room as well. He walked up to her and they began looking for a cafeteria.  
  
“Do you think he’ll find anything?” August asked as soon as he was beside her.  
  
“He better or this trip will be all for nothing. And we don’t have any other leads to where she might’ve last at least walked by.”Fiona shrugged.  
  
“What is this guy’s deal anyway? Like how does he run this whole place?”  
  
“Someone want to get close to the guy in charge?” She teased, but continued after she saw his glare. “Look I don’t know; probably had to stab a lot of backs and kiss major ass.”  
  
“Yeah, that makes sense.”  
  
“I know, that’s why I said it,” She smirked. “But the real question is where the hell is the food?!” She whined before giving up on looking.  
  
“Oh come on it’s not that complicated.” Rhys said while walking out of his room.  
  
“Says you, for real how do you not get lost here?” Fiona started walking again, Rhys jogging to catch up next to her and August walking behind them.  
  
“Never said I don’t,” Rhys said looking ahead.  
  
“Any of your guys come up with something last night?”  
  
“Actually they did; and I think you’ll like the sound of it.”He paused before adding, “There are some minor problems though.”  
  
“Save it then until after I eat.” Fiona said, walking faster once the cafeteria came into view. She grabbed a little bit of everything before sitting next Vaughn at one of the tables. Once Rhys sat down he began explaining while Fiona ate.  
  
“Okay, so I was right, like I always am,” Fiona looked up at him from her plate and gave him an incredulous look. “I guess I mean, I am most of the time… rarely, whatever. So there was news that someone up at Sanctuary could be working with a woman named Lilith; it was something about some longer lasting shields to protect the place. I don’t know what Lilith could be giving them in return, but that’s all I got.”  
  
“First of all, how are you right? Second, this could be literally anyone.” Fiona asked.  
  
“That’s one of the problems; we don’t if that’s her or not and like I said yesterday she could’ve just left to do some business.” Rhys explained.  
  
“There are more problems?” August joined in.  
  
“I was getting there. So for one Sanctuary in is the middle of the sky and the drive there is also pretty lengthy. Did I mention how Atlas doesn’t specialize in making vehicles?” He laughed nervously.  
  
“How the hell do we get there then?” August asked and Rhys only shrugged.  
  
“I’m sure our good friend Scooter can help with that, we still have to pay him back for the caravan. Rhys, you can cover the costs too, right pal?” Fiona asked.  
  
“I could- b-but the thing is… that I don’t,-or maybe can’t- no it’s definitely don’t want… to?” He said unsure. Before Fiona or August could hit him for being stubborn, he continued, “I just- Lilith is kind of a big deal at Sanctuary, so unless you’re a vault hunter or another siren; good luck getting to talk to her. I really can’t help anymore- like there isn’t anything I can do, including to help pay for your ride there.”  
  
“Come on, you are Mr. Atlas, of course she’ll want to talk to you. Now what do you say, I don’t have all day.” Fiona tried to convince.  
  
“I know I’m like the best person ever, but Atlas is still really small; we’re only working on prototypes here. She still wouldn’t talk to us.”  
  
“Can I suggest someone?” Vaughn spoke up after slightly listening and mostly eating.  
  
“Shoot, buddy.”  
  
“So back to the Scooter part of the plan, he has this girl who works at one of his shops. Janey Springs, I think it is; anyway she’s dating Athena who is a… Can anyone fill in the blank?” After a few moments of silence he continued, “A vault hunter, Athena is a vault hunter. We just have to ask Janey for Athena’s help, then boom! We go to Sanctuary and talk to Lilith.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan to me, we should leave today.” Fiona agreed.  
  
“Okay, I’m in.” Rhys said, fist bumping Vaughn from across the table.  
  
“I thought you couldn’t help anymore, what happened to that?” August asked.  
  
“Look, do you want my help or not?”  
  
“No, not really; but if it gets you to shut up then fine.” Fiona said and watched as a smile made its way to Rhys’ lips. Then it was she noticed he was waiting for her to fist bump him also. After rolling her eyes, Fiona gave in and fist bumped him; barely masking her own smile.  
  
\--------  
  
On the first night of being on the road they had a fire going and were gathered around it in silence. That was until Rhys came up with a ‘brilliant’ idea and went back into the caravan, coming out with a small bag.  
  
“What the hell are you doing now?” August said clearly already exhausted with Rhys’ nonsense.  
  
“What I’m doing is lightening the mood.” He lifted up the baggie revealing it full of pre-rolled joints.  
  
“Oh god, you have to be kidding me.” Vaughn said shaking his head.  
  
“Yes, that’s right. One of my many special projects at Atlas happens to be growing AND testing marijuana.” He had wide grin on his face at this point.  
  
“So, are you going to keep standing there or are going to share?” Fiona said looking up at him.  
  
“If you’re going to be rude, then you don’t get any.” Rhys said while sitting down and pulling out the largest joint from the bag.  
  
“Oh I’m so sorry, sir; that good enough?” She said in fake sincerity.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I will have to warn this is probably the dankest shit you will ever have.” He bragged. Rhys leaned into the fire a little to light the joint before sitting back down and taking a long drag. He it passed over to Vaughn who repeated this action, both holding in the smoke before exhaling.  
  
“Man, I love my job.” He looked over to Fiona and August before asking, “You guys want any?”  
  
“No, I’m actually going to keep look out while you morons get high.” August said climbing up the latter to the roof of the caravan.  
  
“Eh, suit yourself; Fiona, how about you?” Rhys said waggling his eyebrows at her.  
  
“That doesn’t sound too awful, so sure why the hell not?” She said while taking the joint from Vaughn; she had only smoked a couple times before and it didn’t go so well. So while she took a drag from the joint, she could only hope not to cough her lungs up. Fiona held in the smoke for few moments before she exhaled, she felt so proud of herself for not dying right there as she passed it back to Rhys.  
  
They went on like this for a while, August keeping watch while they smoked next to the fire. Vaughn eventually went back inside to go lay down and August went back in too, not wanting to watch out for them anymore. That left Rhys and Fiona looking up at the sky, totally blazed.  
  
“Hey, so thanks for coming with me.” Fiona said after a long moment of silence. Rhys turned to look at her.  
  
“It’s no big deal,” He hesitated before continuing, “Plus how can I say no to such a cute face.” He looked back up to the sky.  
  
God, Fiona just wanted to hit him for being so stupid. But she also kind of wanted to kiss him? Rhys was definitely putting those vibes out there when he asked about her and August. He also seemed very relieved when she denied it. Maybe she was supposed to make a move; her instinct did get her this far to finding Sasha, right? Fiona just couldn’t tell how this would help find her; nonetheless Fiona sat up and thought a moment before deciding on what to say.  
  
“Do you like me?” Okay, so it wasn’t the most romantic or subtle thing she has could have said but it was all she could come up with to get a straight answer from Rhys. He sat up at that and started to blush.  
  
“Fiona I-I have only known you for like… a day.” He said getting redder by the minute.  
  
“So, is that a yes or a no? ‘Cause you kind of look like a tomato.” She teased.  
  
“W-what? No I-I… I don’t look like a tomato.” He said defensively.  
  
“I dunno, that’s not what it looks like from here.” She leaned in a little closer.  
  
“Fine, I-I like… you.” He struggled a little to say.  
  
“Are you telling the truth?” Fiona’s lips were only few inches away from his own now.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I am. I think you’re really different, like you’re super badass.I don’t know how to explain it, but Fiona I do really like you… like a lot. It’s kinda weird actually.” Rhys said. Fiona decided that was enough for her, backing away and getting up.  
  
“That’s great to hear pal, but I’m gonna turn in for the night. See ya!” Fiona said cheerfully before walking away and getting into the caravan; leaving Rhys alone, high, confused, and still absolutely flustered in the dark.  
  
Fiona still had one more trick up her sleeve before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading honey buns, damn this chapter was fun to write. I tried to write the last scene as close to my own experiences with smoking pot and hanging out with total dorks. Plus I couldn't miss this perfect opportunity for some Rhyiona. Well kinda Rhyiona... Follow me on Tumblr @ thelovelyfi


	7. Is it by Mistake or Design?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets the help they need to get into Sanctuary.

Waking up in the caravan was not something she missed from traveling, but here Fiona was, with worst backache imaginable. They prepared to leave early in the morning and right as Fiona was going to open the door, she came across a familiar face; more specifically Rhys’.  
  
“You know you’re really lucky I’m so nice.” He said almost glaring at her.  
  
“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.” Fiona said faking confusion.  
  
“Oh, wow so mature. You know me pouring my heart then leaving me out in the cold- for like hours!” Rhys was trying to be upset but in all honesty he was just cold.  
  
“Right, now I remember! I guess I might’ve accidentally locked the door last night. Look at the bright side, you didn’t freeze to death or snatched up by some rakks, good job Rhys.” She winked before pushing him out of the way to gather some of the blankets that were lying around the now put-out fire.  
  
“Yeah, I know; good job me!” He stopped to calm down, “Can I least ask why?”  
  
“I don’t know, can you?” Rhys couldn’t see it but she had the largest grin ever.  
  
“I take back everything I said last night; you are j-just the worst.” Fiona knew he didn’t mean it but eventually it would run out so she dropped the blankets in her hands and slowly walked over to Rhys.  
  
“You don’t mean it do you?” He didn’t look at her as she got closer. “Oh, Rhys you can’t really be serious. And if you are… I don’t know what I’ll do with you mad at me.” She looked down at the ground faking her most distressed look she could manage without bursting out in laughter at how well this was going.  
  
He sighed, moving in closer and when he was close enough he touched her cheek with his flesh hand.  
  
“Of course I don’t mean it Fiona. I just wish you didn’t lock me out last night.” He said softly.  
  
“I’m sorry Rhys, it won’t happen again.” Just as Rhys started to lean in to kiss her, she moved away again. Vaughn walked out of the caravan looking horrible from the night before.  
  
“God those couches in there suck. Rhys, you okay man? I mean, you look like absolute shit.” Vaughn asked concerned. At this point Fiona had gone back to picking up the blankets and laughing her ass off.  
  
“Yeah, I’m just great.” He said finally realizing what had happened… again.  
  
“Hey Vaughn, you might want check the caravan’s door. I think something’s wrong with it, Rhys said he couldn’t get it open.” Fiona shouted over to the two.  
\-------  
  
The rest of the trip to Hollow Point had gone smoothly; together with the multiple times Vaughn and Fiona teased Rhys for his inability to open doors. They got to Scooter’s mid day and we’re surprised not to see him there. At least the person they had come to actually visit was operating it instead.  
  
“Okay, I’ll do the talking. You guys hang back, I don’t want you to get in the way and mess up our plan.” Rhys said while walking out of the caravan.  
  
“No way, I’m going. I don’t know if you know this but I am way more persuasive than you and I’ve been conning my whole life.” Fiona argued.  
  
“You have to be kidding me; I am totally persuasive or whatever.”  
  
“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty.” Vaughn teased, getting their attention. “Why don’t you both just go? It’s not that big of a deal.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, good thinking Vaughn; then if you fail miserably I can still save us.” Rhys smirked and walked ahead.  
  
“You wish; just be careful with the door. I hear they’re pretty mean.” Fiona rolled her eyes and Rhys only glared at her before walking in.  
  
“Welcome to Scooter’s, can I help you guys?” Janey said as the pair made their way over to where she was working on a motorcycle.  
  
“Hi, we kind of need to your help,” Fiona said while Janey wiped her hands clean.  
  
“That’s why I’m here, so what is it?”  
  
“Do you know any way we could get to, let’s say, a floating city?” Fiona asked putting on her most casual face.  
  
“A floating city, huh, you don’t mean Sanctuary do you?” She said with her hands now on her hips.  
  
“That’s exactly what she means.” Rhys said trying to act natural.  
  
“I guess a buzzard could do the trick but you would have to take a couple.” She said pointing behind them to August and Vaughn.  
  
“How many would we need for five people?” He asked.  
  
“I could try to make you a five-seater for only four people.” Janey remarked while raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh yeah, that; we also were wondering if you know Athena?” Fiona asked.  
  
“Yeah, I know Athena, she’s my girlfriend; tell me you’re not planning to ask me what I think you’re going to ask.”  
  
“That’s the thing, we are; so do you think she could help us out?”  
  
“Listen, Lilith wants Athena preferably dead after she helped the guy who murdered Roland, Lilith’s boyfriend. You see the problem there?”  
  
“We know what happened, but we really need her help if we are even going to a chance of talking to Lilith.” Rhys said, crossing his arms.  
  
“Why do you need to see her so bad any ways?”  
  
“We need to see Lilith because my sister is missing and she could be making a deal with her for god-knows-what. Her name is Sasha and she could be in some serious trouble if don’t get there in time.” Fiona explained. Janey looked down at the ground, deep in thought. When she looked back up at the two she smiled a little.  
  
“You’ll have to ask Athena yourself, I think she’ll understand and be willing to help. Don’t take my word for it though; Athena doesn’t usually just do things for the good of others.”  
  
“Thank you so much Janey, do you know where we can find her?” Fiona said relieved.  
  
“She works down in Prosperity Junction for a food vendor. You’ll know it when you see it; and I’ll get to work on that ride. Unlike Scooter, I charge for my services beforehand.” Janey said much more seriously. Fiona looked at Rhys and nodded. Janey took him over to pay and work out the designs, while Fiona went back to the others.  
  
“Okay gang, good news; I got us our ride and with Janey’s permission we can get Athena on board. That is if she wants to help in the first place.”  
  
“Great, where is she?” Vaughn asked.  
  
“Prosperity Junction.”  
  
“Really, that place is the worse. Fiona please tell me you’re joking.” When Fiona only smiled, Vaughn just shook his head in disbelief. When Rhys came back -after he complained for a while about the costs- they headed out for Prosperity Junction.  
  
Arriving at their destination, Vaughn stopped Rhys before he could make his way to the door. “Athena has some serious bad blood with Atlas, remember? Just stay back this time.”  
  
Fiona walked back out into the Pandoran heat, toward the smell of almost burning skag before she saw Athena. She looked completely bored and was flipping some skag meat kabobs around on a grill. Fiona just had to say the right things and they would be golden.  
  
“I am just going to come out and say this but I need you help getting into Sanctuary.”  
  
“Straight forward is what I like to hear; why?”  
  
“My sister is up there and I have to get to Sanctuary before she does… whatever she is planning to do.” Fiona explained.  
  
“You know that is a pretty shitty reason for my help, right?” Athena paused to think, “But if it gets me away from Prosperity Junction and these assholes; I’m in.”  
  
“Wait, for real?” Fiona’s eyes wide in disbelief. She knew she was good but not good enough to get Athena with little to no convincing.  
  
“I said I’m in, didn’t I? I know what it’s like losing someone and I don’t want that for anyone… I take that back I know a few people that I wouldn’t mind killing their family but I’ll help you.”  
  
And like that, they were going to Sanctuary.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I have been studying and testing so I've been kinda busy. And as some sort of reward to myself I decided to upload another chapter, when reality I really just need sleep. But that's not happening; too much COFFEE.


	8. Walking through the City Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at Sanctuary as planned and learn some things about the deal with the shields.

“You know all this,” Fiona vaguely gestured around her with her hands. “Has made me hate traveling?” Fiona had said from the back of the custom five-seated buzzard.  
  
“Really? I am actually getting used to this; like I might not return to Helios.” Vaughn mused. “… Never mind those idiots would just get themselves killed.”  
  
“I gotta agree with Fiona this sucks.” Rhys turned to look at the two from the far right side of the buzzard.  
  
“I’m sure there are other reasons why…” Vaughn mumbled a bit but loud enough for both Fiona and Rhys to hear. Rhys hit Vaughn on his arm, visibly becoming red.  
  
“I dunno Vaughn; he can’t even open a door. You might have to start looking after him.” She tried ignoring what Vaughn had implied.  
  
“You’re right; I could just send Yvette though. She would just love to see you.” Vaughn said poking at Rhys’ sides.  
  
“Oh yeah, how’s Yvette anyway? I still don’t really forgive her after… you know.” Rhys looked down at the floor of the buzzard, recalling everything that had happened between the two.  
  
“She’s doing good, but you should talk to her after all this business with Lilith. It would be awesome for the three us to be back together again!”  
  
“We’re close to Sanctuary now. They’ll want to know why we’re here, just let me handle it.” Athena shouted to the rest of the group from behind the controls of the buzzard.  
  
“Yeah, totally,” Fiona said still in awe of Athena’s presence. Fiona wasn’t going to lie; she had a major lady crush on Athena. Not to mention Rhys probably did too. It actually was more just a weird fascination with Vault Hunters in general than being only attracted to Athena. This was for the best though considering Athena’s own obvious desirability to women.  
  
Fiona’s thinking was cut by the voice of a Sanctuary guard coming through the comm.  
  
“You are reaching the outer perimeters of Sanctuary. State your business here or be shot down.” The voice said demanding.  
  
“Let Lilith know its Athena.” Athena insisted right back. There was silence for a few moments before the voice came back through the static.  
  
“Go ahead to the landing pads. You’ll see them.”  
  
The buzzard moved ahead over the city, coming down to the landing area mentioned by the guard earlier. Athena took the buzzard down slowly hopping out before the others could.  
  
“Athena you have a lot of balls for coming here. You know that right?” Fiona heard the woman’s voice she could only assume to be Lilith while opening the door next to her. She was proven right when she saw a redheaded woman with blue tattoos and heavily armed guards surround Athena.  
  
“They need to talk to you. I’ll tell you everything you need to know after.” Athena explained pointing behind her to the others.  
  
“Oh yes you will tell me, but if you have dragged others with you than this should be good. Let’s hear it.” Lilith smirked slightly.  
  
Fiona walked forward next Athena thinking of what she should say. She really didn’t want piss off a siren. They had unbelievable powers and Fiona was sure Lilith would use them if given the chance.  
  
“I need to know about a deal going on involving something about shields for Sanctuary.” Fiona said cautiously. Lilith dropped her smirk and narrowed her eyes.  
  
“Why would you need to know? I already have someone on the job.” She questioned.  
  
Fiona was about to answer before a girl with orange pigtails walked up to Rhys and started to examine his arm. This had caught everyone’s attention.  
  
“Wow, your arm is so cool. Can I look at it?” The girl asked. After seeing Rhys’ hesitation she continued. “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention but I’m Gaige. Annnnd this is DT. I know he’s super friggin’ sweet.” She said while pointing to a large hovering robot behind her.  
  
“Ha ha, yeah… h-he’s really um awesome. He isn’t going to uh you know tear me apart with the claws- he has claws.” He pointed to behind her, fear evident in his voice and eyes.  
  
“That’s Rhys; say hi Rhys.” Fiona said the last part jokingly but also slightly concerned with how nervous he was.  
  
He looked over to Fiona and noticed everyone was now staring at him. He straightened up, trying to fight off his reddening face. “Hi, I’m Rhys.” Gaige just looked at him for a moment before busting out in laughter.  
  
“You are hilarious, you know that? Come on let’s go, you can tell me all about your cybernetics, okay?” Gaige dragged him away with Death trap behind.  
  
“We can go somewhere else to discuss this. You guys can go explore or something.” She said the last bit to August and Vaughn.  
  
Lilith began leading the way to the to the Crimson Raider headquarters and to the top floor. Once there she settled into the left side of room. “Okay like I said I, already have someone on the job. Nothing more to it but there is some things you need to explain.” She crossed her arms now looking at Athena.  
  
“I will once you help her.” Athena responded to.  
  
Lilith thought for a moment before coming to her conclusion. “Fine I tell you what you need to know and you do the same. So, what is it?”  
  
“I just need to know who you are getting the shields for this place from.” Fiona said calmly.  
  
“Some girl from Pandora; she didn’t say her name. I didn’t mind though I trusted her enough for the job.” Lilith explained.  
  
“What were you trading with them for the shields?”  
  
“They wanted the help from Scooter, for a spaceship I think. She only said she needed to get off Pandora, to go explore the galaxy or something like that. Sounds fun if you ask me.” Lilith shrugged.  
  
“Do you know where she is now?” Fiona said nervousness getting the better of her now. Or was it hope that this could be Sasha?  
  
“She could still be around. The girl got the shields but she is still waiting on the spaceship. If you didn’t know those aren’t exactly Scooter forte but he’s all we got.”  
  
“I know, did you ask her why she didn’t just see someone else for the job?”  
  
“Well yeah, but she seemed pretty set on getting Scooter’s help. Is that all; Athena still has to hold up her end of the deal.” Lilith said obviously wanting this to be over with so she could move onto more important business.  
  
“Why do you trust her so much? Wasn’t there a time where the shields were rigged or something?” Fiona asked.  
  
“Actually I don’t know why, maybe it was I just wanted to believe the girl. I want to make Sanctuary the best, for Roland…” There was some silence between the three. “I didn’t ask to run this place but here I am. That’s why I trusted her.”  
  
“I understand. I need to know where the girl is because she is my sister; if she is working with you. I just want the best for her too.” Fiona confessed the last part a bit hushed.  
  
“She’s your sister, huh? Is that why Athena here?” Lilith looked a bit smug now knowing what was going on.  
  
“I didn’t want Fiona to feel the same thing of losing her sister.” Athena still looked completely stone cold. No emotion visible on her face whatsoever.  
  
“I can check with Marcus, other than needing a spaceship the girl also loves guns I noticed.” Lilith said turning away to contact Marcus. After Lilith was gone on balcony Athena turned to Fiona.  
  
“After this I want to train you.” She said almost demanding.  
  
“Train me for what?” Fiona asked truly confused.  
  
“I think you can make it as a Vault Hunter. But you still have a lot learn.”  
  
“You think I could… why though?”She was flattered by Athena’s offer and excited. Most of all she hesitant, what if she was just joking? Athena wasn’t the joking type, Fiona knew, but this was all too good to be true. Fiona didn’t think Vault Hunting was for her and never considered it but after all this would she still want to con? Or be even able to?  
  
“I see a lot of myself in you when I started Vault Hunting, and what do you do now anyways?” Athena asked snapping Fiona out of her thoughts.  
  
“I co-… I mean I used to be a con artist. I don’t think I’ll even want to after this but I don’t think Vault Hunting is exactly the answer either.” Fiona explained.  
  
“You never know; this is also a once in a lifetime opportunity unless you can find someone else.”  
  
Athena really did have a point there. Maybe those dreams were right; they did get her this far. Maybe she could find the vault she had been seeing in her dreams too. And if so then the only way was to learn under her. Also this was Athena, she was a badass; how could Fiona say no?  
  
“You’re right; I think it could be the best option for me. And with you as my mentor, I’ll be the best damn Vault Hunter Pandora has ever seen!” Fiona remarked with her hands now on her hips.  
  
“What was is this about Vault Hunting? You know what; never mind. Marcus knows the girl, her name is Sasha and she is staying upstairs of his store. She left a hell of an impression on him it sounds like.” Lilith said looking back at the two.  
  
“Yeah, of course she would; thanks Lilith.” Fiona said while running down the stairs and out of the headquarters.  
  
“I heard some of that, are you really going to train her? Doesn’t exactly sound like you, Athena.” Lilith smirked.  
  
“I think she could make it. Besides Pandora is running low on Vault Hunters.” She shrugged.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm smart, I literally just realized I never made clear what had happened in this universe. Basically everything that had happened in Tales happened here just without anyone from Hollow Point and they didn't actually find the vault. Yeah I know there's some plot holes there but that's what happened. Anyways thanks for reading I really appreciate it.


End file.
